


darling it's better

by kingdra (aroceu)



Category: Free!
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/kingdra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka "everything's better down where it's wetter" Nanase giving cunnilingus and being fucking amazing at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	darling it's better

They're not sneaking around by Haruka's standards, though that's what Kou would say, mostly because she's trying to keep this a secret from her brother. Haruka doesn't blame her, since Rin's... Rin.

Still, it's art, the way they manage to get in the Matsuoka household and Kou's room when they hear the front door slam from below. "Kou?" calls Rin's voice. "I'm home!"

"Okay, big brother!" Kou calls back, giggling a little.

She's a bit harder to kiss down the neck when she's giggling; her neck bunches a little, but prettily. Haruka's lips flutter over her collarbone. He'd always liked Kou, long red hair like water, elegance to her steps like she's floating, tossing smiles at Haruka for years like she'd never had a second thought about him. He'd found out that he was wrong about this over a year ago, when she'd pulled him aside and asked if he missed her brother, if he was okay. Her eyes had flickered over his mouth and Haruka had not missed the moment. He didn't lose the chance to take advantage of it, either.

Now, Kou sighs as Haruka's fingers dance at the bottom edge of her blouse, thumbing over the smooth handles of her stomach. "Haru," she breathes. "We should wait until my brother leaves again."

"He'll be gone soon," Haruka assures her. He tries to unbutton her blouse sexily with his mouth, but when that proves to be useless -- she giggles again -- he lets go and uses his fingers.

Rin's voice comes from downstairs again. "You don't have practice today?" he shouts up.

"Shut up, Rin," Haruka mutters.

Kou swats his side, smiling. "No," she calls down again. "We have Thursdays off."

They hear Rin say something to himself. "I like Thursdays," Haruka says, running his teeth along the edge of the cup of Kou's bra. "We can do this on Thursdays."

"Are you trying to dirty talk me?" Kou says with a grin.

Haruka ignores her, rolling his eyes. He places his mouth over the swell of her breast, through the bra, tonguing for her nipple. She sighs and her head falls back as he runs his hands up her side, his own tan hands over her pale skin.

Downstairs, they hear the front door slam. "Finally," Haruka says, throwing them properly on the bed.

Kou laughs again, as Haruka hovers over her. "You're eager," she says, unflinching as Haruka's hands slide up her skirt.

"Like I said," Haruka replies, teasing at the lace of her panties. "I like Thursdays."

To his disappointment, she isn't wet yet -- he glances up at her, but she just watches him, a small smile on her face. Haruka runs his fingers over the flat of her underwear, teasing. She shivers, sighing. "Haru," she says, tugging him by the collar of his shirt. He lets her, slides up the length of her body.

Kou kisses like the water, deep and merciless like she's trying to drown him. Haruka loves it, loves sucking her bottom lip between his teeth, winding his arm, resting his hand against the bed. His knee is between her thighs, her legs splayed apart, keeping her skirt open. She rolls her hips gently against Haruka's one thigh, making him groan.

"Rin's gone, you're moving too fast," she teases, touching his cheek gently. "And don't say that you only have sex 'free,'" she adds, chuckling a bit.

Pretending to be offended, Haruka goes, "I wasn't going to say that."

"That's hard to believe," Kou says. She's teasing again, by the way she pokes Haruka's cheek. Haruka tries to pout, but his hands are on the flat of her stomach, skating across her skin -- and it's too much to resist, and he runs his hands over her breasts, too.

Kou shudders. Haruka watches her, watches the easy movements of her body as he slowly slips her bra off, along with her blouse. He takes her skirt off as a formality -- but then she's here, mostly naked in her bed, and Haruka doesn't even bother with her underwear. He rubs the pads of his thumbs over her nipples, in awe as she arches her back, making a soft mewling sound.

"Haru," she breathes, desperate for air.

Haruka bends down, takes one nipple in between his lips. She opens her mouth silently as he sucks on the one, burying his face between her breasts. He's always liked them since they were little and she was developing -- he could never stop staring, at how big and round they were growing. Now they're here, between his hands, and he licks at the space between them, getting hard at just holding her soft breasts, swelled up in his hands.

Kou is making small noises, scrabbling blindly for Haruka's hand. Haruka does't think much of it, until she takes his left hand, thrusts it down between her thighs. Haruka is still wearing his own trousers, so he hadn't been able to notice that much -- but she is getting damp, just from his touch on her sensitive skin.

Haruka holds one of her breasts, kissing it gently as he lets Kou drag his hand under her panties. His fingers flick over the tender skin between her folds, and she makes a small gasping noise.

"Are you done with my boobs?" she manages out.

Haruka pulls away. Kou's head is thrown back, exposing the tender part of her neck. He kisses at it, bites at her gently -- he knows all the secret places she's sensitive, rubs his thumb over her clit, watches her moan again.

"Now I am," he tells her.

He inches down her body, not even bothering to kiss elsewhere -- he knows what she wants, and he wants it, too. He peels her underwear off, sliding it down her smooth, pale legs. She spreads them, hooks her ankles around his neck, pushes him forward.

Haruka glances up at her in amusement.

"What?" Kou asks.

Haruka doesn't reply, just dives deep into her. The noise that Kou makes is guttural -- Haruka is filthy with his mouth, he knows it, licking all over her cunt, sucking at the juices that have already gathered there. She tastes of sex and he nuzzles at the small patch of red hair there, dancing his tongue over her clit, sucking the hood between his lips as he looks up at her face between her thighs. Kou isn't even watching him -- her head is thrown back, and she's panting, "Jesus, Haru."

Haruka doesn't take his eyes off her, sinking his face a bit, nose brushing over her clit. She grinds down on him, as Haruka thrusts his tongue between her lips, trying to taste as much of her as he can. She is so terribly wet and Haruka is sure that he can make her come like this -- his nose digs harder against her clit, dragging with friction. She cries and pants, knees tightening around his head. She buries him between her thighs and nearly suffocates him, and Haruka can feel it as her thighs shake and she hits her orgasm, soaking his face.

He is incredibly hard and incredibly delighted, being pressed so close to her that he can lick her up more; she is still whining a little, likely sore from coming. Haruka doesn't stop; he mouths along her swollen lips, bringing his hand up.

"Haru," Kou utters, from up above.

"Hold on," says Haruka, sliding her clit between his lips. She sighs, and his fingers tease at her entrance, sliding the length of his two fingers up and down.

Kou is pink-faced and smiling at him. "I'm not stopping you," she says.

With the house empty, she can make as much noise as she wants, especially when Haruka sucks the two fingers into his mouth before sliding them into her. She rocks down on him, so wet and hot Haruka can barely imagine what that's like in  _other places_  -- and then he curls his fingers forward, brushing over her sweet spot, again and again. He wraps his lips around her clit as she does, burying his nose into her hair, and she cries out, whining and whining until she comes yet again, shuddering around his hand. Her thighs are big and clench around his wrist and hand -- he is so fucking hard, lapping her up when she's done.

"Alright," says Kou, when she's done. "Alright," she says again, when Haruka keeps mouthing at her.

She drags him up by the shoulder. He whines, wanting between her legs again.

"Oh come on, Haru, that was two in a row," she says, hitting his stomach and smiling. "And that was pretty fast, too. Don't you want me to return the favor?"

Haruka makes a noncommittal noise. Kou laughs and kisses him on the mouth, even though he surely tastes like her. It's hot, how she kisses him anyway, like she doesn't care.

"Come on," she says, sliding her hand down his pants.

Haruka doesn't mind this part too much, either.


End file.
